


When Porco Sick

by chlorinology



Series: When We Sick [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary celebration, Bottom Reiner Braun, Fluff, Illnesses, Light Angst, M/M, Porco is so stubborn istg, Reiner is soft for Porco uwu, Swearing, Top Porco Galliard
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology
Summary: Menceritakan tentang sikap Reiner ketika mengetahui bahwa Porco menahan sakit saat perayaan tiga tahun mereka bersama.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Series: When We Sick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	When Porco Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my work, enjoy! <3
> 
> Warning: slight JeanEre dan JikuPiku.

Pada pagi itu, matahari nampaknya berani menunjukkan sinarnya. Reiner telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Ia sepertinya agak berbeda hari ini, karena pagi ini ia terlihat sangat ceria: bersenandung, berbicara dengan diri sendiri, dan menari dengan mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia pasang dari ponsel.

Reiner baru memanaskan mobil ketika ia mendapat telepon dari sang kekasih, Porco Galliard. “Sayang? Ada apa?”

“ _Reiner_.”

“Iya, Porco. Kenapa telepon pagi-pagi? ‘Kan ketemu di kantor.”

“ _Gue nggak di kantor hari ini, ada workshop di Bandung,_ ” jelas sang lawan bicara.

Reiner sedikit terkejut. “Oh iya? Terus mau nginep?”

“ _Hm, harusnya sore udah selesai, sih._ ”

“Kok keliatan buru-buru, sih? Lo bisa balik besok, ‘kan,” kata Reiner dengan nada khawatir.

Porco berdecak. “ _Bego, hari ini hari jadi kita yang ketiga. Masa nggak mau ngerayain gitu._ ”

“Ngerayain besok ‘kan juga bisa. Lagian kalo lo capek, lo bisa istirahat dulu di sana.”

Reiner mendengar helaan napas. “ _Maaf ya, sayang, tapi gue usahain jam 6 udah sampe Jakarta._ ”

“Dih, keras kepala banget,” ejeknya sebal dengan kebiasaan sang pacar.

“ _Gue kangen sama lo, pokoknya hari ini kita harus ketemu. Titik,_ ” ujar Porco dengan penekanan, “ _oh iya, selamat hari jadi, kesayangan Porco. Semoga kita langgeng. Terima kasih udah ada buat gue, cuma lo yang tahan sama keras kepala dan omelan gue tiga tahun ini. I love you._ ”

Reiner refleks mengepalkan tangannya, menahan serangan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut. “Iya, jangan dipaksain ya, Porco sayang. Selamat hari jadi juga, semoga kita langgeng. Terima kasih karena nggak bosen sama gue yang manja abis. _I love you too_.”

Reiner dapat mendengar Porco mendengus geli. “ _Justru gue paling suka kalo lo lagi manja. Ya udah, gue siap-siap dulu ya. Hati-hati pas berangkat kerja._ ”

“Iya, lo juga hati-hati, ya,” kata Reiner, kemudian ia memutus sambungan telepon dan berangkat kerja.

Sampai di kantor divisi, Pieck tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Reiner dengan senyum sumringah. “Pagi, Reiner!”

Reiner mundur beberapa langkah. “Pieck, gue kaget, sumpah. Ada apa sih?”

Pieck memberikan kertas lipat yang sedari tadi ia pegang. “Nih, hadiah dari pacar lo.”

Reiner mengambilnya dari tangan Pieck, kemudian mengintip lipatan kertas tersebut dan menemukan tulisan tangan Porco di dalamnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu Reiner melirik Pieck yang memandangnya geli. “Kok dia ngasihnya ke lo?”

“Ya... gue sendiri nggak tau. Cuma kemarin dia emang nitip itu ke gue. Katanya, ‘Pieck, tolong besok kasih ini ke Braun, ya’, gitu,” jelas Pieck dengan menirukan gaya bicara kekasihnya, Reiner tertawa kecil. “Oh iya, selamat hari jadi! Timses kawal GalliRei sampe nikah di sini! Jangan lupa sebar undangan ya, gue marah kalo nggak.”

Acungan jempol ditunjukkan oleh Reiner. “Nggak bakal lupa sama lo, Pieck. Gue langgeng sama dia juga karena ada bantuan lo juga. Makasih banyak, ya, kapan-kapan gue traktir.” Pieck ikut mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar. Sesudah itu, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Jam makan siang telah datang dan Pieck seperti biasa mengajak Reiner ke kantin. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Zeke, yaitu tunangan Pieck. “Halo, Reiner. Porco ikut _workshop_ , ya?”

“Iya, Kak. Lo tumben nggak ikut?” jawab Reiner seraya berjalan menuju kantin, beriringan dengan dua sejoli tersebut.

Zeke mengendikkan bahu. “Pak Magath nggak nunjuk gue. Gue juga lagi banyak kerjaan.” Reiner mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

Mereka sampai di kantin dan mengobrolkan banyak hal: tentang tanggal pernikahan Zeke dan Pieck yang masih diperdebatkan, tentang pasangan muda yang bertengkar di kantor (kata Reiner, Jean dan Eren adalah teman kuliahnya, yang mengherankan adalah kalau mereka menikah meskipun dari dulu mereka selalu bertengkar), tentang Porco yang memaksa untuk pulang dari Bandung nanti sore, dan sebagainya. Saat jam makan siang telah usai, mereka kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing, tak terkecuali Reiner.

Reiner hampir lupa untuk membaca kertas lipat yang diberikan Pieck tadi pagi, ia merogoh saku celananya. Kertas warna oranye kini menjadi pusat perhatian, Reiner membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_you might not have been my first love  
but you were the love that made  
all the other loves  
irrelevant._

_happy 3 rd anniversary,_  
_my beloved Reiner Braun,_  
_i love you_.

Lelaki itu spontan menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Reiner membaca ulang kertas itu berulang kali, enggan meyakini kalau kekasihnya sendiri yang menulis. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Porco Galliard dapat semudah itu membuatnya luluh, ini adalah sisi termanis yang pernah Porco tunjukkan padanya. Reiner justru terbiasa mendengar si pujaan hati marah-marah karena kelakuan tak jelas yang ia perbuat.

Sepanjang siang itu, Reiner menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja sekaligus berpikir bagaimana kabar Porco di Bandung, apakah dia sudah makan siang, dan segala hal tentang mereka tiga tahun ini.

Sepulang dari kantor, ponsel Reiner bergetar dan layar menunjukkan bahwa Porco sedang menelepon. Reiner melepas kedua sepatunya dan mengangkat telepon. “Sayang? Jadinya nginep apa nggak?”

“ _Nggak, gue udah di jalan_.”

“Serius lo? Nggak bohong?” tanya Reiner sekali lagi karena tak habis pikir. Ia dengan sarkas menambahkan, “Lo maksa banget sih, _workshop_ ‘kan bikin kepala panas. Emang kepala lo ada _cooling fever_ -nya?”

Porco menghela napas. “ _Sumpah, lo cerewet banget. Lo juga tau kalo gue nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari lo. Makanya gue berangkat begitu workshop-nya selesai. Tolong ngertiin gue, ya?_ ”

“’Tolong ngertiin gue’, kok gue jadi keinget pas gue sakit di kantor dulu, ya. Awas aja kalo ada apa-apa, nggak bakal gue rawat ya lo.” Ancaman Reiner terdengar serius di telinga Porco, tapi kekasihnya sendiri hanya berpura-pura serius karena ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya.

Lelaki berambut _undercut_ membalas dengan galak. “ _Ngaca, bego. Lo dulu juga maksa kerja tetep gue rawat_.”

Reiner tertawa keras karena reaksi Porco tepat seperti dugaannya. “Iya, sayang, iya.”

“ _Pake baju formal yang ganteng, ya, kita mau fine dining._ ”

“Oke, habis ini gue nyiapin setelannya. Oh iya, Porco... lo kalo romantis gitu, gue jadi nggak yakin itu beneran lo apa bukan,” tutur Reiner.

Porco tertawa kecil. “ _Kertas itu ya? Gue sendiri juga nggak ngerti kesambet apa. Puisinya aja dari penyair, bukan bikin sendiri. Lo suka_?”

Reiner refleks mengangguk meskipun si lawan bicara jelas tidak melihat. “Suka banget. Gue baru inget kalo Porco Galliard bisa jadi romantis. Makasih buat semuanya, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan, gue mau siap-siap.”

“ _Apapun buat Reiner Braun, bakal gue usahain. Gue sampe Jakarta masih lama, kok, nggak usah buru-buru ya_.”

Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut mengiyakan dan memutus sambungan telepon. Ia bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam.

Reiner sedang memilah pakaian di lemari ketika deruman mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

_Gila, cepet banget datengnya. Ini pacar gue kangen banget apa ya?_

Reiner keluar dari rumah dengan balutan handuk yang hanya melindungi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia melihat Porco yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil dan mendadak menatapnya galak, setelah itu Reiner didorong masuk oleh sang kekasih. “Kenapa keluar cuma pake handuk, bego? Yang boleh liat lo gitu ‘kan cuma gue!”

Lelaki yang terkena marah mengendikkan bahu. “Nggak ada orang kok, gue tau komplek gue sepi kalo malem.” Porco berdecak kesal.

“Terus, ini lo yang mandinya lama apa gue yang kecepetan sampe Jakarta, sih?” tanyanya seraya mendudukkan pantat di kasur Reiner.

“Lo yang kecepetan. Gue aja baru sampe rumah jam setengah enam.”

Porco menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menghela napas. “Capek juga kalo nggak istirahat dulu.”

Reiner menggeleng. “Tolong diingat siapa yang maksa ngajak _fine dine_ hari ini.” Lelaki yang tergeletak di kasur tidak menjawab.

Reiner mengeluarkan sebuah setelan jas berwarna krem dan kemeja putih, kemudian melirik pakaian yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya, yakni setelan berwarna coklat tua dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Dua kata yang dapat terucap dari bibir Reiner, “Lo ganteng.”

“Baru sadar kalo pacar lo ganteng?” Seringai terlukis jelas di wajah Porco. Reiner menarik tubuh sang pujaan hati dari kasur dan mendekapnya erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan parfum.

Porco ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya. “Reiner gue juga ganteng.” Orang yang disebut namanya mendengus geli.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, setelah itu lelaki yang berambut _undercut_ berbisik di telinga yang lebih tinggi dengan berjinjit, “ _I love you._ ”

Reiner tersenyum manis dan menempelkan kening mereka. “ _I love you more_ ,” ucapnya sebelum Porco menyatukan kedua bibir yang tak sabar untuk menyentuh satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan memabukkan, tak mengherankan jika berlangsung cukup lama sampai keduanya berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

Porco melepas pelukan, menggenggam salah satu tangan sang pujaan hati dan menariknya pergi. “Udah siap ‘kan? Ayo berangkat. Gue reservasi jam tujuh, dua puluh menit lagi.”

Di mobil, Porco berkeluh kesah tentang _workshop_ tadi pagi dan kerjaan tambahan yang perlu ia kerjakan di kantor. Reiner mendengarkan dengan saksama, sesekali mengelus lengan kekasihnya menenangkan. Sampai di suatu persimpangan dengan lampu merah yang menyala, Reiner bertanya, “Ini restoran mewah, Porco, lo reservasi dari kapan?”

“Hm, kayaknya dua minggu yang lalu.” Netra emas Reiner terbelalak.

“Lama banget, seniat itu, ya,” jawabnya seraya menangkup wajah Porco dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya lumayan hangat, membuat Reiner mendadak curiga. “Kok lo hangat gitu wajahnya?” Ia mengecek suhu dahi Porco. “Lo sakit?”

Lampu persimpangan berubah menjadi hijau, lelaki satunya menurunkan tangan Reiner. “Nggak sakit, cuma pusing aja. Nggak usah khawatir gitu.”

Reiner mengernyit. “Justru kalo lo panas—apalagi pusing, tandanya lo mau sakit. Emang tiga tahun ini gue nggak ngerti pacar gue kayak gimana?”

“Sakit bisa diurus nanti, sayang. Yang penting kita makan dulu, habis itu pulang. Oke?” dalih Porco sambil mengelus tangan sang pujaan hati. Lelaki yang diajak bicara hanya menghelas napas.

Mereka sampai di restoran lima menit kemudian. Porco membukakan pintu mobil untuk Reiner dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Reiner menyambut tangan tersebut.

Acara malam itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka menikmati hidangan yang dipesan, menyesap anggur merah yang disiapkan oleh pelayan, tak lupa berbincang apapun yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Mereka juga kembali mengenang masa di mana mereka bermusuhan saat SMA, masa denial ketika perasaan suka muncul di hati keduanya, masa di mana Marcel akhirnya menyuruh Porco untuk memulai semua terlebih dulu.

Kecuali satu hal. Malam itu tampaknya Porco sering memejamkan mata dengan durasi yang cukup lama dan menumpu dagunya di tangan. Reiner pun menyadarinya. Sampai suatu kejadian yang membuat malam itu tampak kacau bagi seorang Porco Galliard.

Porco bangun dari duduknya. “Gue mau ke kamar mandi sebentar.” Reiner bergumam mengiyakan, memandang punggung yang berjalan menjauh tersebut dengan khawatir.

Lima menit. Reiner menguyah hidangan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Lelaki berjas coklat belum kembali.

Sepuluh menit. Reiner menyesap anggur sedikit demi sedikit, tapi gelisah sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri.

Lima belas menit. Oke, waktu selama itu cukup mengkhawatirkan untuk Reiner. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan was-was dan menemukan Porco yang berpegangan pada meja wastafel sambil menunduk.

Reiner menyentuh pundak lelaki itu. “Sayang? Pusing banget ya?” Porco mengangguk lemah.

Lelaki yang lebih besar menuntun Porco kembali ke meja mereka. “Pulang yuk, gue setirin. Bentar, gue bayar dulu ya. Habis ini kita mampir ke minimarket beli obat.”

Usai membayar di kasir, Reiner mendatangi Porco yang memandangnya dengan wajah masam. “Pokoknya besok uangnya gue ganti.”

Reiner tertawa kecil. “Iya iya. Sakit gitu masih bisa kayak batu, ya.”

Di perjalanan, Porco tidak banyak berbicara. Namun dia menggesekkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Reiner tiap kali lampu merah di persimpangan menyala. Reiner hanya mengaduh dan Porco mendengus geli.

Porco memandangi Reiner yang berjalan ke sana kemari di dalam minimarket, ia tersenyum tipis. “Marcel, lo seneng ‘kan di atas sana? Akhirnya gue pacaran sama orang yang lo jodoh-jodohin sama gue dulu, lo nggak perlu maksa gue lagi buat gerak duluan."

Porco melihat Reiner yang berjalan menuju mobil. Reiner berkedip menggoda, lelaki yang digoda memandangnya dengan afeksi yang mendalam. “Coba kalo lo dulu nggak maksa gue, Cel. Bisa apa gue di dunia ini tanpa dia. Lo, papa, mama, semua udah pergi. Makasih udah jadi kakak gue yang terbaik.”

Pintu mobil dibuka. “Lo habis monolog apa?”

“Tentang pacar gue yang resek.”

“Iya, gue tau gue resek, tapi lo tetep cinta ‘kan?” tanya Reiner sebelum mencium pipi sang kekasih. Porco memutar bola matanya.

Mobil kembali bergerak. “Jangan lupa minum obatnya, ya, sayang. Nanti jangan tidur dulu.”

“Iya, nggak bakal lupa, kok,” jawab Porco pelan. Lelaki itu melirik Reiner yang fokus menyetir, memandangi fitur wajahnya yang terpahat indah dan sempurna. Porco menambahkan, “Gue nggak akan bosen mandangin wajah lo seumur hidup.”

“Bisa aja lo. Baru sakit aja masih bisa _nyepik_ ,” ujar Reiner dengan pipi bersemu. Porco tersenyum tipis.

Sampai di rumah Porco, Reiner mengganti pakaian sang kekasih serta memberikan obat dan air minum. Porco menuruti apa yang diminta Reiner sepanjang malam itu, tampaknya ia terlalu pusing untuk sekadar banyak bicara.

Mereka berdua telah berbaring di kasur. Reiner mendekap tubuh sang pujaan hati yang hampir tertidur dari belakang, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Porco.

“Istirahat, ya, sayang. Selamat tidur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Rupi Kaur for her incredible poem.


End file.
